Inseparable
by xoSnickersxo
Summary: Sara and Nick are sent to Connecticut to investigate a case that hits too close to home for Sara. What does Nick do to comfort her? SNICKERS!Reviews make my day!


**A/N: Ok, this one is for Meg for keeping me sane for the past few weeks. I don't know what I'd be doing with out you girl!! This one is also for Jorja, may you find some happieness outside of CSI, even though we know that's gonna be pretty impossible. We'll all miss you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sigh...**

The case had ended and she decided she needed sometime to herself. She got in her work-issued Denali and drove to the beach. Normally, she wouldn't have this opportunity, but he sent them to Connecticut to investigate a murder of a thirteen-year-old girl, which was apparently tied to a serial killer in Vegas. The murder hit home for her, reminding the woman of the past she wished she had forgotten. Hopefully, the calming tranquility of the beach at night would calm her anxiety and give her time to think things through.

With her headlights dimmed as low as possible she continued her drive to the beach, the need to be there getting the best of her. She quickened her pace, pressing her foot closer to the floor of the car. She was going well over the speed limit now, and that precluded her from taking in the amazing sites of the newly constructed beach houses along the water. But that didn't matter to her at the moment; all she cared about was the beach right in front of her. The car came abruptly to a stop and she quickly made her way out of the car, the oddly familiar scent of salt water enticing her senses. After a few calming breaths the door shut and, dismissing the option of the stairs, she made her way onto the rocks.

Obviously, the way down would be harder than the way up, but that didn't stop her from slowly making her way to the middle of the vertical slope of rocks. Foot, foot, sit. Foot, foot, sit. When she found a good, flat rock, she carefully lowered herself on it and laid her head back. Pulling her knees to her chest, she began to scope the horizon, finding it almost breathtaking how the dark blue of the sky met the even darker blue of the water. As she traced the skyline with her eyes she also saw the silhouette of an island, standing as still as the water around it. During the case, she had gathered that when it was low tide you could actually walk to the island. How awesome would that be? She finished her little tour of the land with the lights of the many homes standing out against the dark of the night. She had seen lights all her life back home, but something about being at the beach changed that. There was just something so surreal about coming down here; it made the woman wish she could do it more often.

Needing to feel the sand between her toes, the brunette gently made her way down the rocks, tracing the victim's path exactly. She felt like a teenager again, getting away from her parents, trying to figure out who she REALLY was. It was all coming back to her now, a tear sliding down her pale cheek. The release was good for the moment as she let a few more silent tears collide with the soft sand below. A few sniffles and a good cry later, she was back on the move heading towards the water.

Sitting down, she began to knead the smooth sand between her hands. Her tension slowly started to diminish with each new handful, her thoughts becoming less and less dark with each intake of breath. This is what she needed. It was kind of like having her own special cure for her depression and scars. When she was finally relaxed, she began to relive and rethink everything rationally. Being rational was what she did, who she was. Without emotions getting in the way, the woman found it easier to get over and live with all the horrible things she had to deal with as a child AND as an adult. Getting through all of this would help her move on with life and focus on the things that mattered most to her. Like him.

She carefully lowered herself all the way so she was now laying down, not caring the least bit that sand was now getting into her soft curls. There was not a cloud in the sky, stars shining brightly from every direction. Working in Vegas did have its bad points; she hadn't seen stars in so many years. She looked straight up and immediately found the Big and Little Dipper, smiling slightly from astonishment. Of course she knew they were real, it was just, she never saw them with her own eyes before now. Her eyes drifted to the sides, silently giving names to other constellations he had taught her once before. Strangely, it did not excite any emotion in her. Thoughts of her ex were now and forever permanently professional. Smiling to herself, she sought out the North Star, which was sitting quite closely to the full moon. The site was incredible and it caused the woman to let out a sigh of contentment.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she began to watch the waves. They crashed down with gentle force, white foam leaving a temporary mark on where the wave once was. Kind of like her life, she thought. Every obstacle she had to overcome was like a wave, coming up at the height of her challenge, then tenderly, but powerfully making its way down and smoothing itself out all in time. The white foam was like the mark in her heart, but unlike a wave, these marks were everlasting. Shaking this thought out of her head, she began to look at the water differently. A small girl and her brother were now dancing around in the water with a beautiful woman beside them. Their mother. No, HER mother.

Back in her hometown, when everything was all right, her mother had taken her and her brother down to the beach while her father was out drinking. This was a very rare opportunity for the family. This was a chance to be happy, a time to let all their fears and problems back at the house. The little girl laughed happily as they all jumped over waves together. No one else was at the beach, for it was nighttime and everyone else was asleep. Well, everyone BUT them. She smiled in spite of herself; in fact, that was only a few days before the incident that changed her life occurred.

She began to reminisce; her dad came home, drunk as ever. In a rage he came after her, but her mother protected her, she told the little girl to run upstairs. Her father screamed and her mother cried. Angry emotions clouded her mind but she quickly stopped herself. She was here to relax. She took a few deep breaths and counted backwards from ten; everything was going to be ok.

Lost deep in thought, the woman barely noticed the sound of footsteps behind her. Only when he was a few feet away did she recognize this and immediately she was on alert. She stayed as still as possible, almost believing that if she did, he would pass by her and let her be. Biting the inside of her cheek and squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared herself as the strong figure spooned up against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hold on, what was that smell?

With a small smile the woman melted against him as he began peppering soft kisses on her cheek and neck. The smell of the Texan's cologne overwhelmed her as she cuddled up closer to him, trying to get impossibly closer. She smiled as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, his husky accent more pronounced than ever. Finally turning her head, she met his lips in a soft, tender kiss. Fire spread throughout her body as he laced his fingers in her hair, keeping her head right where he wanted her. Unlike the victim, she knew she was going to be safe.

They traded slow, hot kisses for what seemed like an eternity before he finally reached for the buttons on her blouse. Continuing this leisurely steady pace, the two made love on the beach, the stars and the bright moon their only witnesses.

Oh, sweet release.

And there they lay, tangled in each other's arms. Inseparable.

END

**A/N 2: I hope you liked it, it's been a little while since I've come out with anything so let me know what you think. **


End file.
